Inferno of Brill
by rebelkayce
Summary: In a time where Ridge arrived too late in Abu Dhabi, Brooke became Mrs. Bill Spencer. Then her world was shattered by the lies he had kept, lies that rocked their foundation. Now married to one of the most powerful men in the world, the question remained, could she get out. But most importantly was... Did she even want to?
1. Chapter 1

"Logan"

Brooke turned around at the voice that had belonged to the person she had once believed would have been the love of her life.

"Ridge?"

She was surprised at the audacity this man had, interrupting her on her wedding day and at the altar none the less. And yet, because of all the history the two of them had shared, she could not resist that little twinge of happiness that flickered in her heart at the idea of him wanting her enough to stop the wedding. Not that it would have mattered anyway. Because Bill...

Bill Spencer was her ending, and there would never be another.

That man was wasting his time.

"What the hell are you doing here Forrester?" Bill demanded, firming his grip on Brooke's arm and positioning her behind him.

"I've come to tell her the truth," Ridge spat at Bill before he turned to face her.

"You can't marry him Logan."

"For Christ's sake, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? That right will never be yours again so you better get rid of that habit, and fast," Brooke spat in Ridge's face.

"Fine," He acceded, "Brooke," even though you could tell from the annoyance in his voice he didn't want to.

"I've come to save you from marrying this lying bastard.'"

"I don't want to hear it," Brooke interrupted him. "No matter what you have to say, I don't care. I am tired and I am done with all your attitude of pretending that you care when all you ever wanted to do was keep me under your thumb like I was your science project. I am not yours!" Brooke screamed, frustrated and just wanting to get Ridge gone.

"You heard her Forrester. GET!" Bill said, the smirk on his face as he said it evident that he was enjoying Brooke tearing Mr Fancy Designer down a peg.

"No," Ridge said, "You don't even have to listen to what I have to say. All you have to see."

Whipping out his phone, Brooke couldn't make out for a second what her eyes were seeing, until she noticed Quinn on the screen. And in the background was...

Wait a minute, that couldn't be right.

Was that Bill?

Undressed?

In what appeared to be bed...

And next to him was an equally undressed Quinn?

Bill whipped Ridge's phone out of his hands, tossing to the ground, uttering "Son of a bitch."

Turning to face him, Brooke waited for the denial to spout out of his mouth.

There was none.

"I can explain," he began.

"Don't listen to his lies Brooke. Cause that is what they will be, lies."

"Shut up Forrester," Bill barked, "Look at me," he implored group who had turned to look at Ridge.

Their gazes met, hers filled with confusion and hurt, and his, his with regret and guilt, and unsurprisingly, anger.

"It was one time," he whispered, "I was drunk, and I was hurting, and it was a mistake."

Bill paused, cocking his head down to further look into Brooke's eyes, imploring her to show him a sign that she was listening, that she would listen, that she would understand, that she would...

"He lied to you Brooke; do you want to be married to a liar?"

She didn't want Ridge's words to find purchase within her, but they did. Bill continued to hold her gaze, ignoring the commentary coming from Ridge.

"It meant nothing," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because it meant nothing," he said, voice rising in volume.

"Why didn't you tell me all this time?" she asked, her voice rising to match his.

"Yeah Spencer, why didn't you. I'll tell you why, it's because..."

Faster than Brooke's eyes could track, Bill turned around and hit Ridge in the face with an uppercut. He went flying to the ground. Bill wasted no time on him, turning around and grabbing Brooke by the shoulders once more.

"I..." Bill started but couldn't add anything further.

He paused for a moment, the only thing disturbing the silence was the crash of the waves and Ridge's laboured breathing. The minister was nowhere to be found she noticed.

"Brooke," his voice was nothing more than a whisper, "I love you, and only you.'

"Then why did you sleep with her?" she blasted.

"Because you were marrying him!" he shouted, pointing to Ridge who was still on the ground.

"It was the day of your wedding," he added, as if that would make it any better.

Brooke shrugged his hands off her shoulders.

"Brooke, don't..." he admonished her.

"Throwing her bouquet on the ground, she began pacing for what seemed minutes.

Finally stopping, she told him, "It's not even the fact that you did sleep with her. Who am I to judge right? I was getting married to another man." She was rambling a bit.

"It's the fact that you could have told me, all this time..."

"And risk you telling me that I was like every other man in your life and wasn't loyal to you. You were going on and on about how I had been loyal to you and only you. How that made you feel more special than you had ever felt, before..." he paused giving her a moment for it to sink in.

"How that made you fall more in love with me than you had already."

"You could have still told me!" she shouted, exasperated.

"Then what?" he asked her.

She couldn't answer that question. What would she have done? Would she have judged him on his actions and left him, would she have stayed with him knowing that he had simply done what every man does and looked to another despite all the times he had told her that he loved her and only her, that there was no one else, that there was no other woman for him?

"That's what I thought," he answered her, tone so low she could barely hear him.

His eyes reflected hurt to her, because he knew her well enough to know that were they were standing right now, here, on this sandy beach, it wouldn't have happened had she known the truth. Because he knew that she would not have trusted what they have.

"I can't be here right now," she said, feeling the constriction in her heart tighten.

"Don't leave. We need to talk this through."

"No."

"Don't walk away."

"I can't," her breath hitched.

"Brooke," he whispered and his voice was. Bill Spencer's voice had that emotion you would never thought he could articulate because it did not exist within him, anguish.

"I need time, away from..." she started. She didn't even get a chance to go further, Bill's face falling, his eyes shimmering.

And then she remembered. How every woman he had loved in his life had walked out on him, and how she had done the same, albeit it was under very different circumstances? What, with him lying to her then manipulating Katie into giving him back the papers to his company.

His hurt called to her on a level she could not have imagined. Not even when Ridge had been in pain did she feel it as much as she did in that moment, Bill looking at him as if she was his lifeline.

"Don't..." he beseeched her.

Brooke looked up to the sky, taking a deep breath in and letting the fresh ocean air seep into her, calming her down a little.

Sighing, she said, "Fine..."

"Oh hell no," Ridge interrupted, apparently having recovered. "You're not marrying him."

"This has nothing to do with you!" Bill shouted, turning around and advancing on Ridge.

"Tell me, why are you even here. You have Katie if I am not mistaken. So why the hell did you need to fly halfway across the world to stop your EX from marrying another man?"

"Because I'll always look out for her, and marrying a lying selfish prick is not what she deserves."

"And what does she deserve, being married to you?"

"No, of course not." But there was uncertainty in his tone.

"You want her, I can see it in your eyes," Bill taunted.

"If it wasn't for all your morale standards that you hold onto on how you think she should act and how she should be... You wish so bad that it was you standing in my place right now." Bill paused

"Well guess what, the lucky bastard to be in that position is ME."

By this point Bill was standing in front of Ridge, towering over him if that was even possible, resembling a savage. Despite the turmoil running through her right now, Brooke appreciated the man.

"It won't be for much longer," Ridge added, rushing around Bill and running over to Brooke to grab her hand.

"Come on Brooke, I'll get you out of here, away from this scum."

Brooke was overpowered and dragged by Ridge past Bill.

"Forrester, I'm warning you," Bill yelled, the fury in his tone...

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here," he added ignoring Bill.

"Ridge wait," Brooke pleaded, trying in vain to pull her arm out of his hand.

"Forrester, I'm gonna give you ten seconds..."

"Don't listen to him, we'll be at the helicopter soon."

"To get your hands off my wife!" Bill bellowed.

"She isn't your wife yet," he shouted back, smugness in his tone.

Before Brooke could get a word out, wrench her hand from Ridge's grasp, or even catch her breath, there was a growl.

Not the sort of growl you would expect to come from a man, but a growl none the less, the kind of feral growl that is only associated with creatures of the jungle, of the wild, of the untamed.

"Forrester," Bill roared.

Despite the fact that Ridge was still dragging her, Brooke managed to pull her hand back strongly, at the same time turning around to face Bill.

She didn't know how she felt it, how her senses picked up on the aggression emanating from Bill at that moment, but she did.

Ridge stopped with her having not expected Brooke to resist so strongly, only to find Bill charging at him, like hell on wheels.

Brooke decided in that moment, mayhap it was a stupid decision, but she did it anyway.

She jumped in Bill's way to protect Ridge.

Just as, with an explosion of power, Bill's fist was hurling towards Ridge's face ...


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke figured there were a couple of things to be grateful for in that moment.

The first was that this wouldn't be the first time her altruistic nature had unwillingly taken over, causing her to do something that in the heat of the moment had seemed logical, unavoidable.

The second was that the man that had been the center of her life for so long harbored for her a protectiveness that bordered on both stalkerish and downright psychotic in nature.

The third was that Bill Spencer loved her something fierce.

Or was that a supposition of her mind that no longer had no validation?

Damn these doubts spiraling through her head in synchrony with the pain that seemed to be pulsating like a constant jackhammer where, unfortunately the inevitable had happened...

Moments before

Bill's fist continued in its trajectory, despite the fact that its target had now unfortunately changed into her face. She questioned herself in that moment. Should she have closed her eyes so that she wouldn't be able to see the moment of impact? Should she keep them open to have a front row seat to this imminent collision that was destined to hurt like a bitch? And most importantly, why was she imprudent enough to have decided on this moronic course of action?

She decided closing her eyes was the best option. She squeezed them shut...

She felt the gust of wind of his approaching fist...

Pain exploded on her right shoulder.

She couldn't help the wince that ran through her, no more than she could help the sound of pain that left her mouth as her eyes blinked open with the shock of it all.

By some sort of miracle, or rather Bill's sheer force of will, which she knew surpassed that of many, he had managed to manouver his hand, leaving her face untouched. If the pain that was now spreading from her shoulder in small doses of pricks, as if needles were constantly pushing into her skin was an indication of the fate that had awaited her face...

"Brooke!" Both men shouted her name at the same time as she fell to the ground from the swing, her knees meeting the sand with jarring force.

"You hit her?" Ridge yelled, coming to crouch next to her on the ground.

Bill said nothing in response, kneeling in front of her, putting the cellphone that she hadn't noticed him holding away, and lowering his head until he was level with her. His fingers reached out to touch her chin, softly urging her head up.

Brown eyes locked with hers, concern over filling their depths.

"Where does it hurt the most?" His voice was whisper soft, tinged with a trace of annoyance obviously not meant for her.

Ridge was currently pushing on his shoulder, trying to get him to step back from her. Bill shrugged him off.

He slowly raised his hands to hover over her shoulder, no doubt noticing how she recoiled from his touch in reaction when his hand made gentle contact. Her action caused the distress in his eyes to rise. He didn't linger, moving his hands to her waist.

Her body reacted automatically to his touch. Tiny pinpricks of heat emanated to life, flaring all over her body, causing a slight hitch in her breath. Not surprisingly, the hammering pain in her shoulder lessened infinitesimally. He gently raised her from the ground, rising with her. Brooke's instinctive reaction was to grab onto his forearm, aiming to steady herself as she put weight back on her legs.

The muscle underneath her palm became rigid; waves of further heat traveled from his arm to her hand. Brooke raised her eyes just in time to see Bill's eyes that dilated slightly, flickers of unadulterated hunger present. As he continued to raise both of them to a standing position, the awareness between them continued to increase in its intensity, in its actuality, rendering everything around them immaterial. Bill pulled her closer towards him, nothing but a hair's breadth separating them when they were finally came to a stand. Eyes locked, Brooke saw the banked carving in his eyes dueling with the concern that kept racing through them. His fingers tightened on her waist.

"Take your hands off of her Spencer."

Having practically forgotten the existence of the third party to this incident, Brooke was not surprised as Bill refused to acknowledge Ridge yet again, worried eyes still focused solely on her.

"Spencer, remove your filthy hands from her right now."

Brooke couldn't stop the sigh that left her that moment. She was exacting quite a level of effort in not letting her brain dwell on the facts that had been put to light today; on top of that she was doing her best to not show the true extent of the pain she was in. Ridge Forrester was not exactly helping her at that moment. Closing her eyes...

"No."

Bill's tone, a gruff murmur only she could hear, beckoned to her.

"Open them."

She couldn't resist the command in his tone, eyes opening instantaneously.

Golden brown eyes locked with his, warmth imbuing her body more and more.

Her hand tightened on his forearm, his eyes flared in rejoinder, the hunger further rising in their depths.

"Brooke, get away from him right now."

Ridge's voice, swept in, addressing her now as his prior vocals had met nothing but silence. In that moment, he became a disturbance she wished would simply become non-existent.

"Give me a sec, yeah?' Bill asked her. She nodded.

His demeanor shifted the instant his hands left her, becoming more menacing, more barbaric, definitely with hints of lethality. Bill stepped around her, Brooke turning with his movement, until he stood in front of Ridge.

"Let's get one thing straight," he began, his voice a reservoir of restrained anger.

"This woman, right here, standing behind me, is no longer your concern.."

"She will always be the mother of my child," Ridge interrupted.

"...beyond the parameters of your conversations about RJ, beyond your family dinners with RJ. Are you getting my drift?" Bill continued, talking through Ridge's interruption, his voice harsh and extremely annoyed.

"At many points in your life, she was considered to be yours. But that...

That was until me."

"She will always have a place in my heart and she knows that. Don't you?"

Brooke had no time to respond.

"I have tolerated this, all your interruptions, your meddling , your biased saintly judgments, cause I was feeling generous, had the inkling that I would try out what it felt like to be nice. But you know what? Turns out its overrated."

Bill's voice resonated the savagery he was known for.

"What you are saying doesn't change what you did." Ridge's voice was haughty in its declaration.

"So what!" Bill shouted, his voice rising, anger evident in its tone. "All you did today was waste your time flying all the way over here leaving what I presume was a woman questioning the stupidity of your actions. And you further wasted our time, ruining our day, all to try and achieve something that I am telling you is NEVER going to happen. I'm not the sort of man to put up with your crap and neither do I intend to. Before it was simply funny to me. Now? Now it's turned out to be an annoyance, and Forrester, I hate being annoyed."

His body emitting hostility, Bill stepped towards Ridge.

Ridge took a step back

Fact is fact." Bill's voice went low as he declared with the assuredness of a man who held all the cards in the game.

"Brooke Logan is now mine."

He took a further step forward, Ridge imitating the opposite movement.

"And Brooke Logan will always be...mine."

Ridge stared at Bill, his body a reflection of frustration.

"Doesn't she get a say in all this?"

"Shut up Ridge," Brooke replied, speaking past the pain that seemed to still be vibrating from her shoulder.

"Just shut it. You're just trying to antagonize him more than you already have. If what he was saying had no grounds on which it was true, he wouldn't be saying it at all." Her response had been automatic, her irritation evident in her voice, the truth of her words indisputable.

At one point in her life she had thought she would never be able to feel for any other man the level of emotions that she had shared with Ridge, but she did.

Ridge attempted to sidestep Bill to approach her but he didn't get far, Bill's restraining hand on his shoulder bringing him to an impromptu stop.

"You need to leave," Bill informed him.

"Not until I get to speak to her, alone."

"That's not happening, so I'm gonna tell you one more time to leave. Cause I have had it."

"What are you going to do Spencer?"

Wrong move...

Bill's fists clenched as his body became a tight spring, coiled and ready...

It began as a blur of motion, Bill moving towards Ridge, a right hook landing on his face, jarring it to the side.

"What the hell?" Ridge asked as he then proceeded to return the favor. Bill ducked, catching Ridge with a body punch as he rose back up. Breath whooshed out of Ridge upon contact, the punch having winded him. Ridge hunched over in pain, but he didn't get much time to linger on it as Bill grasped his collar, forcing him to become upright as he dragged him in front of him.

Ridge's hands pushed Bill in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards. Bill recovered quickly, managing to sidestep Ridge's fist as it came hurtling toward him. Bill landed a few more body punches to his gut and ribs before Ridge caught his jaw with an uppercut that gave Bill pause. Ridge continued in his assault, Bill effectively blocking his attempts to punch him.

At the last possible moment as it seemed that Ridge's fist was about to make contact with Bill's eye, Bill dipped, weaving to the left, grabbing Ridge's arm and twisting it around his back. His other arm quickly wrapped around Ridge's neck in a choke hold, effectively ending their brawl.

Bill's muscles seemed to enlarge, continuing to tighten on Ridge, whose breath was beginning to become quite labored.

Ignoring the pain her shoulder, Brooke walked over to the two men as Ridge continued in his efforts to pry Bill's hand away from his neck. Stepping up t until she was next to him , she raised her hand to touch his arm.

Their eyes connected and that profound emotion that whirled between them becoming more of a living, breathing entity.

Imploring him with her eyes she waited...

She saw the rage in his eyes begin to simmer down.

After a few more moments, Bill let Ridge go.

Ridge stepped away from Bill, gasping in large breaths of air, hands on his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered as Bill interlocked their hands, generating a cocoon of warmth.

Ridge looked at the motion, eyes widening in a realization that had eluded him since the moment he arrived.

"You already did it! You married him!"

Brooke looked down at their intertwined hands, zeroing in on her white gold wedding ring ; a glittering veil of elegantly interwoven baguette-cut adorned with brilliant-cut diamonds. At Ridge's words, Bill brought up his left hand, linking it with her right, aligning his Zeus white gold wedding band with hers.

Voices and shuffled footsteps sounded behind them, a group of men arriving on the scene. Justin led the group coming to stand beside Bill.

"As ordered?" He questioned Bill.

Bill nodded, putting out his free hand, into which Justin placed a pack that he proceeded to place gently on her shoulder. Her left hand tightened as the pain from the cold press warred with the pain in her shoulder before blessed numbness spread through. His thumb made circling motions on the back of her hand, comforting her.

"Spencer tell them to let me go!" Ridge demanded.

"Did I at any point provide you with the delusion that you had any power here?" Bill asked Ridge, nodding his head to Justin once more, who signaled the men as they started dragging Ridge away.

"Everything's already been organized for you as requested. Congratulations guys" Justin departed quickly after that, leaving Brooke alone on the beach with Bill.

"You're not going to ask me where they are taking him?" He questioned her.

"No. I know you sent him on his way back to L.A."

Bill smiled then. Not a completely innocent smile, rather a sly one, as he tugged their intertwined hands until they rested on his lower back.

We have to talk about this Bill," She began, knowing his intent, but wanting to sort through the thoughts spinning in her head.

Keeping the ice pack on her shoulder, Bill continued to maneuver her until his hand had completed its journey to resting on her uninjured shoulder.

"I don't doubt that, and we will..."

His hand tensed slightly at her shoulder, urging her slightly forward until she was close enough for his breath to caress her face.

She felt her heartbeat rise in tempo, unable to deny the hunger she heard in his tone.

"But right now..."

His hand slowly rose from her back, across her rib cage, her breath hitching the moment he touched her skin. Fingers resting at the nape of her hair, his thumb moved to the edge of her jaw, a slight pressure tilting her face towards his.

"I'm gonna kiss the bride."

Hovering lips met hers with a purpose, conquering her, an explosion of passion taking her. Her hand rose to grasp his back, muscles hardening under her touch. His hand tightened at her nape, burying itself in her hair, a slight growl travelling from his lips to hers. Hand tugging tightly, he pulled her closer for his assault, the inferno rising within her...

Pulling away slightly he hummed against her lips, "Mmmm...Mrs. Spencer," before swooping down again, his lips enslaving her further...


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I take it off now?" She asked, for perhaps the millionth time.

Bill chuckled.

"Patience, it'll come off soon."

Hand in his, he led her blindfolded person, twists and turns making her feel as if she were in a maze. Two minutes earlier, a black silk scarf had been wrapped around her eyes, his smile the last thing she saw, a peck on her lips following. She heard the twist of a door as he tugged her forward until she felt his hand on her back, guiding her to step in front of him.

"Now it can come off," he breathed the words, his breath rustling her nape.

Pulling off the blindfold, Bill stepped her into a room that was seduction sublime. In the centre was a bed raised on a dais, steps leading up to it, shimmering veils of dark grey fabric surrounding it, pillows strewn across the top of black sheets. Every inch of the room from the walkway down to the edge of the bed and past the sapphire blue Persian rug was a carpet of petals among petals of blue roses, white petals adorning the bed, the Arabian night ambience nothing but majestic.

Turning around, she found his predatory gaze.

"We need to talk first"

"Really?" He took a small step forward.

"It's preferable we get it done and out of the way"

"As opposed to…?"

Sighing, she replied, "Let's just talk about it now, okay?"

He took another step forward.

She started to take a step back, planning to admonish him.

She always seemed to forget the pure power that existed in this man's muscles. He set out to prove it to her again, swiftly grabbing her wrist before she completed her step, sparks of heat travelling from her wrist and spreading as he tugged her forward until she was flush, chest to chest with him.

"I think…" a quick peck to her lips.

"We should…" a lingering peck on the corner of her mouth.

"Do it my way…" a kiss on her jaw.

Her breath hitched.

"Bill," her voice a sigh

"You act like I'm giving you a choice," he stated.

"I always have a choice," she argued breathiness in her voice, even as she felt that choice rescind in the waves of passion he ignited, her neck arching under his kisses, languidly placed across her neck, a bite on her pulse point, inferno rising.

"I'm not disputing that," hands entwining with her gold locks

"However," a tentative lick on the pulsing bite, "I'm going to exert my husbandly right to give you what I know you want," his voice hoarse and deep, sending pulses of heat throughout her, her eyes fluttering, "and need," whispered against her lips.

His kiss consumed her, her hands moving to grab his shoulders, pull him closer as his hands tightened in her hair.

He stole her breath, and she let him.

He drove her mindless, and she loved it.

When he pulled away, he chuckled, a response to the disgruntled moan that escaped her lips.

"We just," musical notes began to filter throughout the room as he continued, "have to do this one thing first."

His hands left her hair, running over her hands as he urged her to wind them around his neck, before they continued in their journey down her back, flames of heat teasing her everywhere he touched, until they rested on her lower back.

He began to move her to the music as the notes floated around them, his eyes locked on hers as they swayed side to side, the love shining through…

 _"Settle down with me, and cover me up, cuddle me in._

 _Lie down with me, and hold me in your arms._

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck._

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet._

 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now._

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved,_

 _You wanna be loved,_

 _You wanna be loved._

 _This feels like falling in love, falling in love,_

 _We're falling in love."_

He led her across the floor, in slow motions, the blue petals like soft feathers on her feet, his arms a haven she never wanted to escape, his eyes the door to the destiny she had never imagined could be real, one she never fathomed would be hers…

As the final notes winded down, he leaned in, lips closing over hers, soft and sweet.

Unhurried in his exploration, he slowly backed her to the stairs by the dais until it met her back, the muscles under her arms tensing as he lifted her, seating her on the edge. He moved in between her legs, drawing them closer together as his mouth conquered hers, fire licking her, spreading throughout her body. He stepped back, hands on her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him. She felt the softness of the bed underneath her before she had even realised he had moved. Bill hovered on top of her, covering her, his mouth never ending in his exploration as it moved to her neck, slowly, to her chest, languidly, his hands currents of electricity as they passed over her skin, urging her dress down until his hands ran over her skin again…

And again…

Flames of fire ran across every inch they passed…

She barely registered him removing his own clothes, her hands clenching in the sheets as he touched her, fighting and loving the desire he sparked within her

Spikes of pleasure rushed through her, her body the instrument, his touch the maestro…

He consumed her, heat against heat…

He moved with her, skin against skin

He indulged in her, lips on skin

Inferno rising, building…

She screamed as she came apart, sparks beneath her eyes as pure ecstasy overrode every inch of her body, of her soul…

She awoke a while later, fingers running down her neck, lips playing on her pulse point, a hard male body beside her. Opening her eyes, she met eyes so profoundly happy her heart skipped a beat.

He smiled, face shining with the act, and she felt her face respond in kind.

"Come on"

Bill lifted her from the bed, steel cage arms wrapped around her, leading her into the bathroom.

She ran her hands through his hair, placing soft kisses on his shoulder, loving the way his hands would tense when her teeth came out to play.

The black granite spa sunk into the floor, a floor length mirror in front of it, the cream granite floors adorned with blue and white petals. Candles were spread throughout the room, the only source of light, the air scented with hints of French vanilla.

Bill lowered her into the already filled spa, the heat of the water stinging before it began to seep into her muscles. Bill stepped inside behind her, leaning her back against his chest, moving her hair to the side, placing a soft kiss on her nape. They sat like that for a while, nothing but the quietness of the room around them, their breaths and the water the only sound to break this quite, as Bill ran his hands up and down her arms, the gesture as soothing as it happened to be arousing…

She felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath in, followed by a deep purr.

"You smell good," he mumbled, lips on her neck as he did.

She didn't respond, smiling as his hands running down to entwine with hers as they lay limp on the floor beside the tub. She felt him run his hands across her wedding band, before he brought his hand to her lips to place a gentle kiss there. She opened eyes that had closed as enjoyment washed throughout her, to see them in the mirror, his hair wet from the steam, droplets falling down his face. She followed them as they ran down his chiselled features, past his cheekbones, down his cheek, his neck, his shoulders…

She looked up to find him staring at her in the mirror. As always, the moment their eyes locked, a jumpstart of pleasure ran through her.

"You know it meant nothing to me," he started.

Surprise went through Brooke, the fact that he was the one to start the conversation rather startling. She had been sure she would have had to initiate it once again.

Eyes still locked on hers, he continued.

"What I did didn't change how I felt, and will always feel about you. It was done in a singular moment, a moment that is inconsequential, and will never be repeated again."

Moving his head to her shoulder, he looked down at her.

"You are all I want, all I will ever need, and you know that."

Her heart resonated with his words, the truth reverberating within her to the same extent to which it was present in his eyes. She wanted to be mad at him, she looked deep within inside her for that feeling, but all she felt when she looked at him was the entirety to which she loved him.

She sighed, "I just wish you had told me."

"I know."

"Cause if you had…"

"Forrester wouldn't have had the stupid audacity to think he could just saunter in like a knight in his frivolous amour."

Brooke giggled at his comment. "You're never going to like him are you?"

"Nope," he replied, "But for RJ's sake, I'm willing not to plan his destruction."

She smiled, knowing that her son was the only reason Ridge was out of Bill Spencer's radar, but only for the time being. Who knew what he would do at a future time, and who knew if bill would have the restraint to not exact revenge.

"And as for Quinn, does she think this is something to hold over your head?"

His silence was answer enough for her.

"I'll tell her..."

"You will do no such thing" she interjected. "Let her think she has some upper hand on you. It'll give us an edge for whatever she plans next."

Bill's eyes twinkled, mischief mirroring the one she knew was in her eyes.

"Now, Mr Spencer, I think it's time you fed me. I'm starving."

His hand moved to her nape, bending her head back seconds before his lips closed over hers, his kiss deep, sensual.

When he finally allowed her to breathe, she whispered, "That wasn't what I meant."

Leaning his head down once more, he breathed on her lips, "You want me to stop?"

His hand moved beneath the water, tuning her body once again, building the flames as it glided across her skin.

"You wouldn't dare," she breathed back, her breath already shallowing.

He smirked before his kiss consumed her again…

Before his passion overtook her once more …


	4. Chapter 4

"Tired yet?"

The teasing layers in his voice did nothing but annoy her and he knew it.

"No," she argued.

"You look kind of worn out. I could let you rest…"

Even as he said this, his hands continued to run across her back, down to her legs, back up to her shoulders, his touch driving her mindless.

As his hands went around to her abdomen, skimming her chest, sparks of pleasure spiked in her, causing a muffled moan to leave her lips.

"…but only if you ask me very nicely."

They both knew that was never going to happen, and she knew it drove him crazy; knowing the sound of her begging did things to him.

And her refusing to comply, well…

"You're going to ask me wife?" he taunted, his hands continuing in his torturous ministrations, her hands clutching the pillow under her head.

She shook her head.

"Alright then," he assented, removing his hands completely from her body.

She took deep breaths trying to calm down her body, knowing that as long as he was near her it was a futile effort, but she tried it anyway.

Suddenly, he flipped around, and attacked…

Hands on every inch of her skin, lips travelling down her chest, her abdomen, lingering until they brought her ecstasy once…

Twice…

Her breath was choppy by the third time her body gave out on her, her limbs heavy, her passion sated.

"Ah, ah, ah," he admonished, tapping her cheek until she opened eyes that had her drifting away to sweet soundless sleep.

He moved over her, eyes locked on hers,

"You'll beg me yet."

And implore him she did, that pinnacle in sight, his body driving her towards it, only for him to stop, drifting her back down, then attack again, moving with furious intention only for him to stop yet again.

Sweet torture…

"Bill," she screamed his name, pleading, frustration clouding her mind, passion mingled in.

He smiled.

And then he began to move, his furious pace bringing her to the apex with such swiftness she scored her nails down his back. He grunted in response as she felt him float along with her, his head buried in her neck.

Several minutes later, both their breaths still laboured, he raised his head, a smile still on his face.

She had forgotten how insatiable he could be. He sought to show her yet again as he stated,

"Again," before he started to move again, abducting her for the ride.

When her eyes opened, she found him sitting on the bed, already dressed.

He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I need you to get up, get showered and get dressed."

She raised her eyebrows.

"We're already running late since I detained you for the entirety of the morning," a satisfied smile on his face, "and I couldn't resist letting you rest a little longer. But time's up, you need to get ready."

Leaving her in the dark, he walked out of the room.

Brooke dragged herself out of the bed, quickly showering and dressing before Bill walked back into the room.

He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly.

Entwining his hand with hers, he led them out of their room and down a flight of stairs and into a large dining room, a large floor table in the centre of the room, and seated all around it were…

"Hi mom," Hope screamed, running towards them. Bill let go of her hand just as Hope leaped into Brooke's arms.

"Hello darling," she couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Hey mom." She looked behind Hope to see Bridget walking towards her.

"Bridget?" she asked despite the evidence staring her in the face, her daughter's arms wrapping around her.

Arms encircled her from behind; she turned around to see RJ hugging her.

"Hello mom." Her son looked so grown up, standing in front of her. He nodded to someone beside her and she turned to see Bill nod in return.

"This is all you I suppose?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Congratulations mom,' she heard Rick's voice from afar and she looked to see him seated next to his wife, Caroline, on the table.

Little fingers tugged at her skirt, causing her to look down to find Jack staring at her, his young eyes a wonder to behold.

"Hey you," she leaned down, hugging him tightly.

"Hi mommy"

"Where's your dad?" she asked. The last time she had seen Nick was as he had been taking their son on a sailing trip around the coast.

"Sitting at the table with Ivonne."

Brooke looked at where her son had pointed out to see Nick seated next to a raven haired beauty, one that was currently looking at her with warmth.

"Come on, let's all sit down."

Bill led her to the table, seating her next to him at the head of it. Nick and Ivanne were seated opposite them.

"Congratulations dad," Wyatt's voice had Brooke's eyes turning to the left side of the table to see Bill's son seating down after patting his father on the back.

"I think someone else wants to say congratulations," Liam's voice joined the crowd.

Brooke looked in time to see Will being handed over to his father, Bill's face lighting up as his son proceeded to make himself comfortable in his lap.

She looked at Bill enquiringly.

"I had help." He replied before Donna walked out, deep in conversation with Karen and Danielle.

She felt the love she had for this man deepen in its totality, his gesture profound, knowing how much family meant to her, giving her the gift of this family celebration. Katie's absence was not lost on her, but she pushed that to the back burner, choosing to focus on all the wonderful people surrounding her, people her husband had brought for the celebration of their union.

He pressed his finger to her lips, "No need to say a thing. I'll always do anything for you."

She grabbed his hand, pressed a kiss to his palm and smiled, joy overflowing within her.

When everyone had found their seats, Bill took the floor.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here, and keeping it a secret from Brooke despite having known about this for weeks. I appreciate this, and I know she does to. Now hurry up and eat so we can get on with the rest of today's plans."

As if on cue, servers appeared out of nowhere, placing several dishes in the centre of the table. Everyone dug in, appetites in large abundance. After Bill placed will in a seat next to him, he dished several things onto her plate, describing what each thing was, ranging from Al Harees, Al Mahsi, and many other things whose names were lost on her as she was taken away by his insistence on feeding her every dish with his hands, lightly slapping her hands away every time she tried to grab some food by herself, much to the amusement of everyone on the table.

After the meal, Bill stepped away saying he had final preparations to put in place before they all went forth with the plans of the day.

Donna immediately took the vacated seat next to her, curiosity abundant in her eyes.

"So, how was it?"

"The wedding was wonderful, up until the part Ridge decided to crash it."

"What?" Donna exclaimed, gaining the attention of those sitting closest to them.

"Donna," she chastised her sister, not wanting the whole table discussing the debacle.

Donna continued to look at her expectantly, no doubt waiting for the details.

"I'm not saying anything else because it doesn't matter. Bill handled Ridge. All that matters was that the rest of it was mesmerizingly beautiful."

Donna's face lit up.

"What?" Brooke asked her.

Her sister's face cocked to the side.

"I've seen you happy, I've seen you sad, conflicted. I've just never seen you so…"

"Contented," Bridget added when Donna's statement had tapered off into silence.

"That's because she is," Bill answered for her, having re-entered the room, as his hands came to rest on her shoulders, the warmth of his touch welcome, and revered.

"Now, is everyone ready to go?" He addressed the table. After several nods and accents in his direction, he pulled out her chair, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"There are cars waiting outside. Your chauffeurs will direct you to the one's you will each be taking. It should take us around fifteen minutes to arrive to our destination. Let's go."

Everyone made their ways to the cars outside, Bill dragging her to one at the back of the line, pulling her in after her, whispering in her ear as the door closed behind them,

"Now that I have you to myself for a moment…"

…..

"Why do you look flustered mom?" Hope asked her mother.

"What? I am?" she placed her hands on her cheeks, futile as it was in hiding the blush on her cheeks. How dare that man make her blush like this, and in front of their family no less.

She glanced over at Bill, whose eyes were trained on her as he chatted with Nick and the boys. He winked at her.

"You're doing it again," Hope stated.

"Oh well." She answered, refusing to say anything else. None of them needed to know the way he had backed her up against the door of the car, the partition in place, or how he had kissed her senseless before driving her mindless with his hands and fingers…

She looked around, grabbing Bridget and Caroline's hands as they walked around the expanse of the entrance. Bill walked over to her, looked around at everyone and stated,

"I hope everyone's ready for this."

Hours later, they all lounged around the living room in what had turned out to be the house that Bill had leased for the rest of their trip, ensuring everyone had plenty of space.

Everyone couldn't stop talking about the day and all they had done. Even she had to admit that Dollar Bill Spencer had outdone himself today. Starting off at Ferrari world, everyone had experienced both the rides and the racecourse. Of course the only one's daring enough to drive the racecourse itself had been Bill, Nick and Rick. Everyone else had been content with riding shotgun with their professional guides. Following that, he had taken them on a scuba diving experience that had left even Nick impressed.

As they all sat around, Brooke felt the ease at which everyone was comfortable, the lack of judgment regarding her and Bill, and she felt peace at the acceptance everyone in the room was showing her and her husband.

Bill tugged her further into his arms, talking over her head to Ivonne about her scavenging adventures and if she had discovered any treasures. The curiosity in his voice told her he would no doubt be thinking of joining her on one of those excursions should she find one near to home. She had no doubt she would be dragged along for it as well, and there was no other place she would rather be than anywhere that had him there.

"I'm going to go talk to the girls," she said, attempting to disentangle herself out of his arms.

"Why not just call them over here, so my arms can stay where they would prefer to stay."

She shook her head playfully, stepping back from him. Not that she got very far. Lightly grasping her forearm, a grin on his face, he mumbled,

"Come here," before he pulled her in the rest of the way, a gentle peck on her lips as she laughed.

Tugging out of his arms, she walked toward her children, pausing to look back at him, finding him looking at her, pure adoration on his face. Smiling back, she turned around and continued on her way.

"I'm going to say it." Caroline began.

"I don't think it needs to be said," Karen added.

"It's quite obvious isn't it?" Donna weighed in

"What?" Brooke enquired, oblivious to their line of conversiaotn.

"You have that man wrapped around your finger." Bridget stated.

"I do not," she argued.

"I've never seen him quite like this. This family element is something we weren't raised with. But I see it right now, staring me in the face. And you are the cause of it." Karen added on.

"I can actually stand him a little more right about now. He's not all that bad," Hope's face scrounged up as she said it, causing Donna and Caroline to snicker.

"He never, not at any point, had this way about him that he has right now, when he was with Katie…" Hope's statement tapered off after the mention of her aunt.

"It's okay sweetie," Brooke grasped her daughter's arm, pulling her to her side. "You don't have to not talk about her. It's fine."

Brooke looked around to see the women around her looking at her with questioning eyes.

"All that matters to me is how he loves me, how his devotion to me is unreserved in its entirety. Despite what we have done in our pasts, to each other and to others, we somehow got this chance to be with the one person we love, the one person that understands the other completely, each and every morning, each and every sunset. With Bill is where I have always been meant to be."

"Rick had better be receiving some tips from my uncle right about now," Caroline wisecracked, causing the ladies who had turned quiet to laugh.

"Speaking of…" Brooke looked towards Hope, knowing that the drama regarding her having to choose between the two brothers who were currently entertaining her two younger sons was still up in the air.

'Don't want to think about that right now. I'm here for you and all that has been shelved until we return to the States."

Brooke nodded, praying that whichever choice she made, it was for herself and her happiness in the end. Anything else would have been settling for less, and as Bill had shown her, that was no way to live.

RJ and Jack came to stand beside her, hugging her. The smile that had been plastered on her face all day grew wider.

"Yes boys?"

"We need you to come with us."

They didn't wait for her response, dragging her across the lounge room towards the pool. Walking into the gazebo, she found herself immediately attacked by jet streams of water from various directions.

"What the hell!" she shouted, the water drenching her fast as she heard the laughter of the boys and one husky one she knew by heart.

Looking at his eyes, she saw unrepentant mischief brewing.

"Don't you d…"

She didn't finish as he sprayed her yet again.

As she wiped the water from her face again she felt his hands wrap around her waist.

"Don't worry, I'll dry you off, lick by lick," he whispered in her ear, too low for her son's to hear, yet loud enough for her heart to jump, for that desire to pulse.

"Now, now Dollar Bill, we wouldn't want you getting too fired up now would we?" she whispered back before she stepped away from him and opened fire, drenching him in vengeance.

RJ stood next to her, his hands devoid of his gun that she was currently making good use off, hunched over in laughter.

She turned the gun on him next, surprising him, Jack running off before he was dealt the same fate. Several minutes later, when their ammo had run out, they sat by the edge of the pool, RJ and Jack playing in the water.

"Thank you," she said into his shoulder as he rubbed her nape.

Fingers underneath her chin tilted her head until she met eyes that peered into her soul and saw nothing but beauty.

"I love you Mrs. Spencer." His voice gruff and low before lips swept down and consumed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke pressed her hands down, applying more pressure. It didn't seem to make a difference, no matter how hard she pressed, or how steady she tried to keep her shaking hands. It felt like she had been trying this for so long, had it been long at all? She didn't know. Fear spread throughout her, rendering her too incapable of raising her eyes to look around. Why was no one here, helping her? Why was no one here to aid in her time of need? Had no one heard anything? Seen anything? Would no one do anything? Had no one perceived her screams as they pierced through the silence?

"Bill? Wake up! Wake up!"

His broken, labored breath, her only answer….

 ** _Half an hour earlier_**

 _"Why?" She asked, yet again._

 _"You need to let this go." Bill bit back at her._

 _Brooke slammed her hands down onto the table, the settings rattling at the power._

 _"Why won't you tell me what's wrong. And don't tell me nothing," she quickly added as she saw his mouth open to deny it._

 _"You've been saying the same thing for what seems like months now. I have been patient, have been understanding, and have given you your space, as you so eloquently demanded…"_

 _"I apologized for that…" He interjected, but she didn't let him stop her._

 _"Slamming the door in my face. You know what, I'm not going to do this right now. When you deem me worthy or get over whatever it is that is causing you to keep this thing from me, this thing that I can see is making you change before my eyes, and you know where I'll be."_

 _"So you're going to walk out on me."_

 _"Don't insult me Bill. And stop saying that like it will lead somewhere. We both know I love you far too much to do something so idiotically inconsiderate, so just…"_

 _"Brooke…" he pleaded, reaching over the table to grab her hands._

 _"No, you don't get to try and sweet weasel your way out of this one. For this to be done, to be settled, you know what you need to do."_

 _He moved back into his chair, the stony mask she was becoming increasingly intimate with coming out to make its appearance._

 _"I'd like to leave now." Brooke stood, pushing her chair back before he had the chance to respond, leaving the meal on the table untouched, becoming cold, and a reflection of how she was beginning to feel inside._

 _Walking out onto the street, she didn't turn back to see if he was following her. Actively choosing to focus on less aggravating thoughts that did not include her husband, she began to mentally sort throughout what she would have to do when she got back to Forrester Creations. Seconds into her contemplation, she felt a strong grip on her shoulder, redirecting her into a side street not too far from the café. He stopped them when they were far enough to avoid catching the attention of the passerby's on the busy Los Angeles street._

 _Brooke looked to the ground, her jaw set, her posture irate. She felt his fingers on her jaw, still gentle in touch; her gaze locked on to his, electricity sparking; her breath rushed out, love over pouring from him to her. She felt his lips on hers a moment later, soft and sweet, an elixir that overtook her still. Arms on her waist, he roughly pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as his hand grasped onto her nape, his lips ravaging hers, his tongue eliciting sparks of incendiary heat within her. She felt the wall at her back as he pushed her against it, molding his body against hers, until they were chest to chest, hip to hip, the effect she had on him obvious, ratcheting up her reaction, molten desire spreading._

 _He pulled back slightly, his mouth still so close to hers, his breath a caress, his eyes dragging her deeper, the love shining in them making this situation more painful. Lifting her hand, she placed her palm on his face, a spark in his eye as she felt the heat of his cheek._

 _"You know I won't let this go. You know I can't." She whispered to him. He pushed back from her immediately, the look on his face full of frustration, anger._

 _"Just accept that I am not going to tell you."_

 _"Bill…"_

 _"No matter how much you ask, no matter how much you badger, this is one thing I won't tell you." He continued._

 _"How can you expect me to let this go, when I see the coiled up tension in you every single day."_

 _"It'll get better, it'll be fine."_

 _"You've been saying the same thing for the last month!" she shouted, her irritation with his stubbornness getting the better of her._

 _She took a step toward him, "After all we've been through, all that we've faced and overcome, you know that nothing," a pause, "nothing could ever come between us, the love we have for each other," she grabbed his hand, "nothing."_

 _His eyes gentled, even as he replied, "I love you, but I…." He stepped away from her again, "No, you will know nothing. I just need you to trust that this, that I am sorting this thing out, the best way I know how,"_

 _"And shutting me out in the process,"_

 _"Brooke…"_

 _"Don't make me feel like this, Bill. Like I want to sit there imagining God knows what…"_

 _"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you…"_

 _"BUT YOU'RE HURTING ME NOW!"_

 _A silence elapsed between them after her outburst._

 _"No."_

 _And with that word, she felt her resolve solidify. "Okay, okay." He saw the resolve reflected in her eyes._

 _"I won't…" Bill paused suddenly._

 _"What, you won't what Bill?" she shouted back at him, tired of all this talk that got them nowhere._

 _He didn't respond, just stood there, looking at her, as his eyes showed surprise, pain, and….fear._

 _Bill afraid?_

 _She took a step towards him, but he held his hand out stopping her. His other hand, came up to his chest, and he looked down to look at it. As her eyes followed his movements, time slowing in its progression as she saw the crimson liquid on his palm._

 _Brooke felt two things at once. Confusion. Why his hand was red? Realization, as her eyes met his as they glazed over, as he fell to his knees, his hand holding the pavement as his body met the ground._

 _"Bill" she shouted, her hands pushing him to his back, as she saw the blood seep into his shirt, spreading, beginning to pool on the ground below him._

 _"Bill!" She placed her hands on his chest, lifting them as they shook, and her hands now deep red, coated in his life-force._

 _"Help!"_

 _"_ Somebody help me!"

"Bill?"

"Somebody please!"

"Open your eyes baby."

"Please help!"


End file.
